


关于被触手颜射

by SatsukiKage



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Chinese Language, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatsukiKage/pseuds/SatsukiKage
Summary: 很短的片段。基本全是瞎写的，只是想看奶昂被颜射而已。





	关于被触手颜射

BOW的触须在里昂的口中胀大，灵活的间断缠绕着里昂的舌头，强迫他张开嘴承受它的侵犯。他无法合上嘴，来不及吞咽的唾液混着因为呕吐反射而流出的泪水弄得他的脸脏兮兮的。深入的触须几乎填满了他的口腔，让他感到窒息。他的嗓子很痒，但又怕咳嗽会咬到BOW的触须。他可不想现在激怒BOW，毕竟他的脖子和下体都被BOW捏得紧紧的。

触须强奸一般操着里昂的口腔，里昂只能尽量大张着嘴才能在触手进出的间隙得到喘息，但这样的动作反而让BOW受到鼓励，它更加深入的插进里昂的嘴里，触须上分泌出的液体带着诡异的甜腻感。里昂发出几声呜咽，被迫在呼吸的间隙将触手分泌出的液体吞进胃袋。他的脑子因此变得昏昏沉沉的，痛苦似乎被大脑屏蔽了，剩下的只有灭顶的快感。触手撩拨着他脆弱的舌头和敏感的上颚，里昂发出几声被塞住的呜咽，他感觉口中的触须膨胀得更大了，他几乎无法完全含住它。

粗壮的触手让他喘不过气，触手在他的口中跳动，挤出一股股腥甜的体液。里昂在BOW加速在他口中进出的时候预感到了什么。他再次挣扎起来，他可不想让触须射在他的嘴里。BOW没有给他机会，它收紧缠绕着他脖颈的触须。窒息感让里昂无法合上自己的嘴，双眼里溢满了生理性的泪水。他几乎要被触手勒死了。

触须最后一次深深操进里昂的喉管，然后猛地拔了出来。里昂的胸腔涌入大量新鲜的空气，他咳嗽了两声，大口呼吸着，甚至没心思去躲触手往他脸上射的黏腻的液体。濒死感让他生理性的硬了起来，他不想看自己下身的状态，反正比脸上也好不到哪去。他眨了眨带着水汽的双眼，他的脸上粘粘的，触手射出的液体和他的泪水唾液乱糟糟的混在一起，一点乳白色的液体还挂在他被操得泛着水光的唇角，通红的脸上满是淫秽的水渍。触手射出来的液体还挂在里昂的眼皮上，在他眨眼时从睫毛滴落。他闭上眼，以防不知名的液体滴进眼睛。以至于BOW重新用触须从后面操进他身体时，他甚至没有什么挣扎。

里昂知道，当触须缠住他的那一刻，他就再也逃不掉了。


End file.
